Mobile wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, global positioning systems, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name a few examples, many electronic devices have communication capability, navigation capability, imaging capability, text messaging capability, Internet browsing capability, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability and handsfree capability, etc.
While mobile electronic devices may provide the user with the ability to use a number of features, current electronic devices do not provide a convenient way of transferring location assistance information with other electronic devices. For instance, a user is generally not able to transfer location assistance information from a first electronic device to a second electronic device. Instead, the user is generally required to perform a “cold” start of the navigation system associated with the second electronic device. A “cold” start in the context of the present disclosure generally requires an electronic device to acquire satellite information or other navigation information independent of information that is available from other devices located within communication range of the electronic device. A “cold” start generally requires a substantial amount of time to perform and may disrupt or otherwise delay a user desiring to switch from the navigation system associated with one electronic device to the navigation system associated with another electronic device.